


Comfort

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean decides to walk Bela home after he realizes how terrified she got when she almost got killed. As the night progresses, unexpected confessions take place and he changes his mind about Bela.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I’ve missed this pairing, oh myy. Well, hope you’re going to like this one, ‘cause I’m really proud of it, and thanks for reading! ;)

Cold seeped through Dean’s bones, the last drops of abrupt rain that had soaked them slowly drying up in the wind. Bela didn’t move to get away from his embrace, though, clinging to him like her life depended on it, shaking like a leaf. He kept her close, his hands wound tight around her body.

The experience had clearly shaken her, or at least had disturbed her enough to make her guards tumble down against her will. Dean couldn’t shake away the feeling that she was hiding something big and terrifying; there was no way she had been stupid enough to kill someone if they hadn’t deserved it.

That glimmer of fear in her eyes when he had mentioned her family before had the wheels in his head turning still. Why had she looked so scared at the mention of them?

“I’ll get her back to where she’s staying, alright?” Dean shared a look with Sam, getting up with her from the ground.

“Sure,” Sam said, giving him a shaky smile, and turned on his heel to get to the Impala.

Dean forced Bela to look at him and gave her a smile. “Hey, where are you staying?”

“I can handle it,” she huffed, pushing him away, but her legs wobbled underneath her, and Dean helped her steady herself, even though she didn’t seem to want that. “Fine. Motel near the shore,” Bela’s voice wavered, sounding almost like she was trying to stop herself from crying, and Dean hesitantly pulled her closer, both of them walking outside of the graveyard together.

The streets were empty - not a soul in sight as they made their way to the most luxurious hotel in town, getting inside the building through the backdoor. After climbing dozens and dozens of stairs, they reached the highest floor and Bela fished out the keycard from her pocket, opening the door by sliding it against the lock.

Dean stood in the corridor as she stepped inside the apartment, not sure what to do next. The open door she left behind her, though, assured him that she didn’t want him to get the hell away. It surprised him, obviously, but more shocking things had happened to him throughout his whole life.

And, who was he to deny her the comfort of having someone watch over her?

Bela tossed her coat onto the chair and started stripping off her clothes unashamedly, the sight of her pale and wet skin making shivers run down Dean’s spine. Without a second thought, he went to the bathroom and came back with the fluffy towels, starting to warm her up the best he could when she gave him a nod.

She kept shaking, even though Dean dried her body off, and he only realized she had been crying when a tear hit his palm, Bela’s lips pursed in a thin line as she tried to keep her cool.

“I’m a bitch, I know that, but I’m more like you than you realize,” she said, walking to sit on the king sized bed, clutching the towels around her tightly. “All those jokes about you frying in hell? The same thing’s waiting for me, Dean.”

Dean followed suit, sitting next to her as he tried to processed what she had said. What the hell had she meant by that?

“Yeah, you’re one of the worst people I’ve ever met, but that doesn’t mean you’ll end up down there.” Dean had no idea what he was trying to achieve by telling her that, but one thing was for certain: she was a pain in the ass, but he and Sam were no better than her.

They would steal whenever they needed to, they would kill whoever was being a danger to them and no matter what, they took care of each other all the time, knowing they’d put each other over anyone else in the world. How was that better from everything that Bela was doing?

“I made a deal, too, just on better conditions than you. Ten years instead of one, but my time’s already running out, I’ll be gone before you,” Bela explained, folding her hands on her lap. They were shaking. “Neither of us had a choice; you had to get Sam back, I had to get rid of someone. Not that it matters anymore. We’re doomed.”

There was no shaking the fear that wrapped its claws around Dean again.

He knew there was most likely no way he would get out of this deal and he was far from making peace with it, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering why Bela had made the deal. Who was so horrible to fearless Bela Talbot that she had wanted them gone? Why would she willingly give up her life, only to off someone?

It didn’t make any sense.

“Maybe we’re not,” Dean said, his gaze locking with Bela’s. “Maybe we’ll get out of this somehow and end up laughing over this whole crap someday. You don’t know what’s waiting for you.”

There was a moment of silence before Bela spoke, “I do. I’ve got a few months before I end up getting torn to shreds by the hellhounds, and that’s the end of my story. And it shouldn’t bother me, because I’ve lived a great life, but it still-” she cut off, biting on her lip.

Dean supplied. “It still seems so wrong to have it taken away.”

Bela nodded in confirmation, exhaling slowly. “Exactly.”

As much as she had proven to be difficult when he and Sam were trying to do their job, she hadn’t deserved whatever punishment she would face in Hell someday. None of them deserved it.

Dean had never thought he would ever feel sorry for her.

None of them spoke for a long time, only their breathing present in the silence. Dean wasn’t sure what he should do and, apparently, neither did Bela as they stayed frozen in place, waiting for something Dean had no idea about.

As much as Dean would like to deny that, he was terrified of the day he would have to leave Sam. Pure dread would explode in his veins whenever that thought would come upon him and there was no shaking it off, no avoiding the truth once it entered his mind.

How had Bela been able to live with that knowledge for so long? It seemed impossible not to lose your mind with such a burden sitting on your shoulders.

The atmosphere in the room shifted when Bela’s freezing cold hand wandered over to Dean’s, clearly seeking comfort, and Dean didn’t think twice before he entwined their fingers together, trapping her hand in his hold.

They both wanted the same thing, he realized.

Holding his breath, he turned to the side, ending up with his face mere inches from Bela’s. Dean looked her in the eyes, almost like he was trying to tell her that she wasn’t alone in this mess, and hoped she understood.

Even if she didn’t, she wanted a peaceful moment anyway, judging by the way she grasped his face in her hands and collided their lips together.

Dean didn’t expect the rush, the hurry; it made him feel more alive, though, so he went along without a second thought. Bela was still cold, so he began ridding himself off his clothes as they kissed, her chill hands running down his back once he threw the plaid shirt away. She pushed off the towel as well, leaving herself only in her underwear, the set probably more expensive than all the clothes Dean had on.

They stayed tangled together, wrapped up in each other like nothing else in the world mattered, and, hey, maybe it didn’t. The sweet champagne taste on her lips made Dean a bit dizzy as he spun her to the side and pressed her back onto the bed, settling in between her legs like that was where he belonged.

The time stopped as they chose to learn each other’s bodies in favor of going fast, pressing and grinding against each other, simple skin on skin contact doing wonders. Dean didn’t realize how much he needed someone’s touch until Bela’s fingers were skimming over his body, tickling and making the fire inside him burn strong.

He had never thought he would end up in such a situation.

Their gazes locked when Dean pulled away, sneaking his hands under Bela’s back to undo her bra, tossing it to the floor afterward. Her nipples were hard, her lips parted wide when Dean leaned forward, latching his mouth onto her skin.

Kissing his way down, he pushed his fingers under her panties; all harsh lace against his touch. Tugging them down without letting go of Bela wasn’t easy, but he managed, tossing them behind as he joined their lips again. Purposely avoiding her clit, he ran his fingers through the wetness that gathered in between her legs, feeling his cock jump.

Dean looked at Bela one more time and she gave him a nod, the sight assuring him she was on with the program. He slipped his finger inside her without much resistance, closely observing the way she bit her lip. Pulling her in for a kiss, Dean worked on her clit with his other hand, keeping his pace slow. Teasing.

The thought of having some fun with Bela had crossed his mind, but he had never imagined it to look like that. He had never thought it’d be so slow and even kind of sweet, lazy and comforting.

She was breathing deep, like she wanted to anchor herself to something, and Dean kept going, not that eager to move forward, even though his cock was rock hard already. The moment they were in was like a dream, already incredible without expecting anything more.

Bela’s clit swelled under his touch, her body warming up with every sweep of his fingers against her skin, like it was the only thing that could bring her something else than horrible coldness. The noises she began making were music to Dean’s ears; unashamed whimpers and needy moans, making a smirk appear on his face at the thought that he was able to play her like a fine instrument on the first try.

She arched her body into his touch the moment she fell over the edge, her head falling back onto the pillow as Dean worked her through the pleasure, not thinking for a second about giving her a break. Keeping his rhythm, he pushed second finger inside her, scissoring them, brushing them against Bela’s walls, feeling her juices coat them with his every move.

It was both satisfying and calming to see Bela falling apart under his ministrations and knowing that she trusted him enough to help her forget was something incredible altogether.

With even thrusts Dean brought her to another release, watching her body tremble, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over her skin as the bliss overtook her. He had to admit she looked beautiful like that; lost in herself and the moment, not caring about anything other than what was happening in that exact second.

And it was helping Dean forget about the reality, too.

Bela blinked a few times and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but closed it, clearly deciding against it. She reached for Dean’s hands, entwining their fingers together as she drew them away from her pussy, and wound her legs tight around his waist, grinding against his hard length as they kissed again.

Desperation simmering under the surface of his skin, pure need to feel more drove Dean to let go of her with one hand and he lined himself up, slowly pushing inside her when she squeezed her legs around him even tighter, digging her heels into his ass. A sigh escaped her mouth and Dean exhaled loudly, her walls fluttering around his cock the slightest bit as he sheathed himself completely inside her.

They stayed still like that for a bit, not sure who should make the first move. The closeness, they way their bodies stuck to each other like glue; it was all too perfect to do anything with it yet.

Bela got impatient first, pressing her hands on Dean’s chest, and he took the hint, lifting himself up on his elbows, drawing his length out of her. Before he slipped out completely, he pushed back inside, the slow drag of his cock against her walls having them both moaning.

It went like that for a good while; push and pull, steady and slow, but intense nonetheless. Their free hands joined again at one point or another and Dean squeezed Bela’s fingers tight, moving in a rhythm he was only beginning to discover with her.

Bela’s hair was splayed all over the pillow, her lips pinkening as she worried them with her teeth, her body moving in sync with Dean’s. She seemed to have him figured out; bucking her hips in the best moments and dropping down onto the mattress when needed. And she looked so fucking beautiful while doing all of that.

A smile made its way onto Dean’s lips and he rested his forehead against Bela’s, their breaths mingling as they steadily kept getting closer and closer to their respectful releases. Her pupils were blown wide, rich hazel-colored orbs barely visible. Her lashes kept sweeping the air, her mouth going agape with the next thrust, the air getting knocked out of her lungs.

The sound of Bela’s heart beating was too loud to ignore and Dean could tell his heart was trying to match that pace, wildly thudding in his chest. It felt like they were connected on such a level nobody else could have the access to and Dean had no idea what to think about that.

His skin was sizzling with desire, his mind going hazy when Bela squeezed herself around him, toppling over the edge with another thrust of his cock inside her. She dug her nails into Dean’s shoulders, her body arching into his as the pleasure rolled through her, little gasps and moans escaping her mouth.

Dean followed her soon after, the pressure getting to be too much for him to keep holding back. He filled her up with his come, riding out his release as she clung to him, still in the post-orgasmic daze. With some reluctance, Dean pulled out, grabbing his t-shirt to clean them both up.

Bela stayed silent until he was done, shuffling to the edge of the bed, making room for him behind her. “I needed that,” she whispered and Dean didn’t know if he should answer or pretend he hadn’t hear her.

“Me too.” He admitted eventually, crawling in behind her, wrapping his arms around her warm body when she guided him to do so.

His thoughts were jumbled, his mind unable to rest as she wiggled in his embrace a bit, eventually staying still when she fell asleep. Dean had never thought she would trust him enough to allow herself to be vulnerable, but it seemed like the life had the habit of surprising him in the most bizarre of ways.

He allowed himself to move closer, breathing in the rich perfume that still lingered on her body and hair despite the rain, knowing that it was probably the last chance for him to experience that with her. There was no denying that being close to her made him feel better, even more than he had expected.

As he laid there, watching over Bela, he couldn’t help but think that maybe not everything was lost. Maybe there was hope for them both?

And, when Dean woke up the next day, seeing the bed empty, he promised himself one thing. He was going to get them both out of that mess, no matter what he had to do in order to achieve that.


End file.
